


Cute

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, basically just Cas buying cute lil' bee earrings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Dean’s snagging some deep fried meat product and he’s not even too sure what animal it came from but goddam is it delicious when Sam comes strolling back with one of those overpriced lemonade slushes and Cas is…. Cas is in one of the art booths looking at absolutely everything shiny. Sure. Why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute

The witches were a bust. Just a string of completely unrelated and strange events, which really, how often does coincidence like that happen? Whatever, Dean’s back is a-ok with not being thrown into a wall this week. No witches, no hunt, twenty hours out from the bunker with a cranky Cas who needs to stretch his legs and a hungry Sam. At least there’s some kind of fair going on.

Even if it is a hoity toity artsy kind of fair. All fairs have good food, no matter what. It’s the golden rule of fairs.

So Dean’s snagging some deep fried meat product and he’s not even too sure what animal it came from but goddam is it delicious when Sam comes strolling back with one of those overpriced lemonade slushes and Cas is…. Cas is in one of the art booths looking at absolutely everything shiny. Sure. Why not.

They poke around and stuff their faces for a little while longer. There’s some kind of important town bell or something in the middle of the park that the fair is in. Like every other small town. It’s kind of neat, Dean guesses, but Cas and Sam, they just geek out over the plaque and then some little old lady comes over wanting to talk about it blah blah.

They’re not going to make it back to the bunker that night for how long they dawdle at the fair. It’s really not too bad, it was a pretty good day. Sam and Cas seem happy. That makes Dean happy.

They get a motel, not too seedy, the carpets are actually clean and it’s kind of nice. Cas and him are sharing a queen, Sam’s got his own room. Dean really hopes his little brother goes out to a bar or anywhere really to pick someone up, been spending too much time alone.

But Dean’s happy for the privacy. That he can let his hands linger on Cas’ waist when they brush their teeth, peck a kiss to his shoulder in passing, watch his ass completely out in the open when they change. Yeah. Bringing all this out to air with Sam may have been scary at first. But it’s nice now.

When Cas comes to bed, light turned off, just a little neon through the slats of the blinds, Dean’s feeling his way over his boyfriend’s body, auto pilot of all the places he knows best - hips, ribs, nipples, neck - when he goes to push his hands through Cas’ perpetually messy hair and feels -

“What the fuck?”

“Mmm?”

Dean flicks a little thing dangling from Cas’ ear.

“What are these?”

“I found them at the fair today.”

Twisting to the side to slap the lamp on, Dean shifts under Cas with his hands to the other’s hips and hefts him up. Yeah. There are… little bees dangling from Cas’ ears.

“Since when are your ears pierced?”

“Uh… Jimmy had a bit of a rebellious phase. They’ve never healed. I thought the earrings were cute.”

And Cas, he’s just beaming down at Dean with that kind of bare earnestness that he has and Dean, well, its not like he can really talk against a guy in earrings for … looking gay… and Cas. Cas. He grinds his hips down, cock hard, smile splitting his face wide and cheeks pinked. Little earrings bobbing. So Dean just says -

“Yeah. They’re cute.”

Somehow, that earns him a very enthusiastic blow job before he gets pounded into the fucking mattress. So, sure, Cas wants little bee earrings. Whatever.

-

Three weeks later and Cas is still wearing the earrings, jeans ragged, old t-shirt sticking to him with sweat as he chops clean through a fucking vamps neck, getting sprayed in the face with blood. And his nostrils are flaring with his breath as he rips the rope off Dean’s wrists and cradles his face. Blue eyes wide, hair spiked, jaw firm set.

And those goddam little bee earrings splashed with gore hanging from his ears.

It looks good on him.


End file.
